


When Plans Fail, Discoveries Are Made

by GwainesPrincess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Don't really know what to tag this as, Fluff, Injured Stiles, M/M, Scared Derek, Tumblr Prompt, if you read it and want something added please tell me in the comments, very little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwainesPrincess/pseuds/GwainesPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt<br/>anonymous: For the sterek prompt. Sorry if this is a bit unclear, but I don't have much else.. So, shit's going down in Beacon Hills and Derek saves Stiles from imminent death. In the heat of the moment, Stiles kisses Derek without thinking and then proceeds to freak out. Sourwolf slaps him on the back of the head and tells him to pick a better time to convey his undying love for Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Plans Fail, Discoveries Are Made

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt, the idea was not my own but I cannot credit anyone as it was anonymous.  
> This is my first ever Sterek fic so be kind, but I do welcome comments and criticism  
> Unbeta'd

Derek is always the cool-headed, quick-thinking kind of guy, the guy with the plan. Scott and stiles have depended on him in the past even if he's let them down. They've never agreed with his plans and always gone their own way but he's helped them anyway. But right now, Derek needs the boys help, he's freaking out, doesn't know where to start. And it just so figures that as soon as the he needs help the one person who could help him most is the one he's trying to save.

Stiles is in danger and it's all Derek’s fault. It was his plan after all. Stupid, stupid, stupid, he thinks to himself as he rushes through the forest trying and failing to pick up the boy's scent. He knew, knew, that stiles wouldn't listen, that he'd go off on his own and try to save the day, be batman. He shouldn't have left stiles alone for one second and now he's in danger, injured maybe even- No, Derek refuses to think the worst. He will find him and he will be all right.

He tries to calm down, to focus, if he runs head-first into this without thinking he might miss something. So he stops running. And just breathes.

And that's when he smells it.

The faint, fading scent of the boys cologne. He doesn't wear much, he stopped altogether after Derek complained that is was overpowering his senses. But Derek noticed recently that he's started wearing something weaker, something that heightens the pure Stiles-smell of him. Not that Derek would ever admit to anyone that he's noticed this.

He follows the scent immediately, and thank god, it gets stronger. 

It eventually leads him to a fallen, hollowed-out, decaying tree. Derek's confused. The scent is strong here, but there's something else, something that sends a jolt of ice-cold fear down his spine – blood.

He approaches the tree carefully, slowly not entirely sure if stiles will be alone. As he gets nearer to the opening of the trunk he notices stiles' trainer poking out and he's flooded with warm relief, he can hear a steady albeit weak heartbeat and just knows that stiles is in there so he speeds up.

The sight isn't pretty. You wouldn't expect to find anyone survive a rogue werewolf attack looking as if they just stepped out of a day at the spa, would you? But Derek still feels his heart jump into his throat. He carefully pulls stiles out of the the rotting fallen tree, and settles him against the exterior.

He knows he's alive but he needs him conscious, so he taps his cheek lightly, “Stiles? Stiles, you need to wake up. Come on, man, wake up.” the teen voices a groan and his face scrunches up into an expression of displeasure. 

“Dude, go away.” He tries to shove at Derek's torso, “Shit.” 

“What? What hurts?”

“Everything.” he finally opens his eyes and they immediately go wide. “Derek? Wait, is this real am I dreaming” 

“No Stiles, you're alive, you're awake, this is re-” but he's cut off by dry lips smashing into his. It's not a great kiss, dry with little movement because Derek is frozen, caught off-guard. It's not easy to catch Derek off-guard.

But stiles pull away much too soon, “I don't care if this is just a dream. If I'm dying I'm glad you're the last face I get to see.” Stiles wasn't listening to him, clearly.

Just moments after those last few words are spoken Stiles' expression falters and sudden realisation dawns on him – this is real. Derek can see the panic rising in him but before he can do anything to stop it Stiles is breathing unevenly and grasping at his chest. Shit, he must be having a panic attack. What's Derek supposed to do? He's never been around someone when they've had a panic attack before.

So he does the only thing he can think of, possible the worst idea he's had yet, and slaps Stiles on the back of the head. Stiles stops breathing heavily and just stares at Derek, “What the hell was that for?!” 

“I'm trying to save you, idiot. This is not the time to convey your love for me! Timing!” Derek growls. “I need you to cooperate, if you don't then you'll die and there definitely wont be any continuation of that kiss.”

Stiles' face is a picture and for once in his life he has nothing to say so he follows Derek's commands and they finally get him to hospital.

Derek's never going to forgive himself for getting Stiles hurt but he think the discovery of the boys apparent feelings for him makes him feel better now that Stiles is safe again. So he's waiting for the young teen to wake after a well-earned nap to sleep off the drugs they gave him to help with the pain.

When stiles finally does stir he sits up and groggily looks around until his eyes land on Derek. Derek could visibly see the memories flooding back to him and a small cheeky smile appears of the human's face, “So when do I get my kiss?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if you have any prompts please post them in my ask at theyvetakenthefandomstoisengard.tumblr.com
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always welcome. Criticism as well, this is my first Sterek Fic and I know there is definately room for future improvements.


End file.
